The human eye, in simple terms, functions to provide vision by transmitting and refracting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea and focusing the light by way of the lens onto the retina at the back of the eye. The quality of the visual image created by the focused light depends on many factors including the size, shape, and length of the eye, and the shape and transparency of the cornea and lens.
When trauma, age, or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of a reduction in light transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the eye's lens is medically known as a cataract. The treatment for this condition is often surgical removal of the natural lens and implantation of an artificial lens, typically termed an Intra-ocular Lens (IOL).
An IOL insertion cartridge may be used to fold and insert an IOL through a relatively small incision into the eye. The IOL insertion cartridge may fold the IOL as it advances therethrough. A plunger-like device, manually pressed by a user, such as a surgeon, advances the lens through the IOL insertion cartridge. However, as the lens advances, the forces that the physician exerts on the plunger to advance the lens can drastically and suddenly decrease, causing the IOL to suddenly shoot into the eye. This can cause improper IOL placement and may cause damage to eye tissue.